Secrets & Acceptance
by Snow Whites Poison Kiss
Summary: Alfred and Arthur are running a 'trial relationship', and Athur is struggling to keep it a secret as Alfred has no self-control in the least. But will the other countries really mind if they have their own relationships to worry about? *Side pairings inside* *Rating has changed* Human names
1. Chapter 1

A/N- *Rating has changed from **T** to **M***

Warnings~

**Yaoi- **This means there will be explicit acts between two _men_. If you are uncomfortable with this I cannot stress the fact that you **LEAVE NOW**

That's all :D

**And now the pairings-**

Main:** Alfred/Arthur** (America/England).

Side pairings: **Ivan/Yao **(Russia/China)**, Francis/Matthew **(France/Canada- Also, I've heard that this is considered incest because France is Canada's 'dad'. Not in this. I don't like incest), **Feliks/Toris (Poland/Liet), Antonio/Lovino** (Spain/Romano)**, Ludwig/Feliciano **(Germany/Italy)

... That's it... I will switch between POV's with one of the countries in the pairings above, though it will mainly stay with USUK

Now a little bit about me and what I really would enjoy from you guys: Reviews (and Favorites and Follows, and the like) If it's a flame though, I won't be happy. I don't tolerate flames. If you plan on leaving one, press the back button, please :D I believe flames show a lack of intelligence (If you don't like it that's fine, don't leave something telling me that and just go about your day and read other things you do like.

I do welcome constructive criticism with open arms.

I do take ideas, as well (credit fully given to those who give them). If you want to see something happen in the story, tell me (PM or review) and I will do everything I can to add it in (I have yet to turn down an idea). I will always give the credit at the end of a chapter right before I reply to reviews even if it is an idea that you didn't mean to give (Yes, I reply to reviews. You leave them, and depending on if this is possible; I reply)

Now, **Kimikono**, I do hope you enjoy this ^^ (And anyone else who decides to read this)

* * *

_Chapter 1~_

His smile? Arrogant. His personality? Also arrogant. His energy? Loud and obnoxious. His passion and enthusiasm? Well, Arthur loved that part of the blond the most.

Arthur liked them all (oddly enough), but Alfred's aggression had to be his favorite.

_What has gotten into you? You've only been on trial with the git for two days! _Arthur wondered, wincing as he dwelled more on the subject.

Arthur had 'explained' (though stuttered and hardly got his point across seemed to what had really happened) to the younger country about how he had been feeling just recently. Alfred had laughed, choking on his milkshake, and Arthur had become enraged, punching the blond multiple times but doing no damage in the process. After a few seconds Alfred had sighed, grabbing his wrists to stop his attempts, and smiled, saying he'd go for a trial.

His exact words being; I'm down for a trial run, man! Let's do two weeks, and we'll decide if it's cool at the end!

Arthur groaned softly as he remembered it, putting his head in his hands as his face heated up with embarrassment.

"Do you not enjoy their argument?"

Ivan's voice, so close to his ear and the heavy accent startling him, made Arthur jump and look up in surprise.

"W-what?" he whispered, realizing that they had to be quiet as Alfred and Francis were in yet another argument.

"Do not tell me you have been not hearing _that_ this whole time!" Ivan exclaimed, though they were conversing in whispers, making the overall effect just... weird.

"What are they arguing about?" Arthur asked, refusing to make eye contact with the Russian, knowing some creepy, chilling look would be glittering in his purple eyes.

"I believe Francis is arguing about how wine is the better drink, and Alfred is arguing about... beer. Vodka is the better," Ivan replied, leaning back with a dark expression as he watched the two countries yell and gesture wildly at each other.

"Arthur!" Alfred suddenly shouted, making Arthur jump yet again and look up in surprise. "Who's right?" he asked, voice loud as always.

"You are amusing, mon ami!" Francis suddenly laughed, his voice almost a growl. "Wine is exquisite, and when you find the right wine, it is the perfect mood setter! If it is sweet enough, and if the color is rich and dark enough, you can have any man or woman at your-"

"Francis, shut up! I asked Arthur a question!" Alfred interrupted the other blond, turning back to look at Arthur, his blue eyes huge and wide. He was on the verge of giving him the look...

"Personally, I prefer tea. Alcohol is not my thing and you know that, Alfred," he sighed, trying to look away from the other man, but failing miserably.

"Just agree-"

"Oh, silly Alfred!" Francis laughed, the laugh easily escaping his lips. He laughed far too much now that Arthur thought about it. "I win~!"

"No you don't! Last time I..."

Arthur tuned out again, lazily staring at Alfred and taking in his appearance. It was one of the rare days Alfred didn't dress in his uniform, deciding on a pair of ripped jeans and a plain white t-shirt, a black jacket over the shirt, but unzipped down to the lower part of his stomach.

He was too attractive for his own good.

"I am done!" Ivan suddenly announced, standing up with that bloodcurdling smile playing on his lips. "Good day all~" he sang as he walked out, Matthew murmuring his agreement and slowly fidgeting out after him.

"Oh~ Matthew, please don't leave Francis behind~" Francis cooed, suddenly breaking away from the argument and dramatically running out of the room, peals of laughter fading as he retreated. China was the only one left behind, and he was just staring at Alfred with boredom clearly in his eyes.

"You can uh... go now..." Alfred started, scratching his head and looking at China through narrowed eyes. China yawned in response, smirking as he walked out, but pausing at the door.

"Arthur, you should really start focusing more on the meetings," he chuckled, walking out and closing the door softly behind him.

"What was he talking about?" Alfred asked, heavily sitting down in the chair beside Alfred, then shivering and standing back up.

"What was wrong with that chair?" Arthur asked, his refusal in answering his -trial- lover's question clear.

"Ivan was sitting in it, right?" the blond asked. Arthur just nodded in response. "I swear he did somethin' to it..." he muttered, sitting down across from him instead. Arthur shifted and looked away, unsure of what to say now that everyone was gone. It was so embarrassing to be around the other man, someone who had taken his -extremely poor and confusing- confession lightly.

And didn't a trial imply that he wouldn't take it seriously at all? Would the trial just give him an excuse to say no when the two weeks were over?

"Hey!" Alfred suddenly exclaimed, kicking him sharply. His impatience suggested he had been trying to get his attention for a while. "Are you even listening to me?"

"Uh, sorry, Alfred... What were you saying?" Arthur mumbled, trying hard to focus on the other man. He found it appropriate to focus on Alfred, but it was very hard when he was forced to focus on his words instead of his appearance. Training himself on how to tune him out? Maybe he should have spent a few weeks training himself to not tune him out before confessing...

"I don't think I should tell you anymore," Alfred sniffed, pulling his attention back again.

"Don't be like that, Alfred!" Arthur exclaimed, kicking his ankle from under the table.

"Ow~ Fine, I see how you want it to be," the blond scoffed. "And I thought you were okay with this trial run," he added. Arthur stared at him, completely shocked for a moment, before he leaned forward eagerly.

"Come on, Alfred! What did you say?" he tried again, meeting the blue eyes levelly. He was silent for a few moments, the smug smile that played on his lips proof that he wanted to drag the tension out as long as he could.

"Lets go drinking, Arthur. You don't even have to drink, lets just go have some fun," he finally said, leaning forward with his expression open and bright. His own movement brought him that much closer to Arthur, leaving maybe only a few inches between their faces.

"Never. No way am I going drinking with you. And nothing you can say will change that."

*.*.*

"Alfie~ My head hurts~" Arthur slurred, stumbling along side his companion and leaning against him for support. "My head hurts, my head hurts, my head hurts~!" he wailed, stomping his feet and pushing away from the other blond. He probably would have fallen had Alfred not caught him.

"Calm down, man!" Alfred laughed, trying to drag him along but failing. "If you throw up on me, I'll kill you," he warned, one arm wrapping around Arthur's waist and lifting him so that he was over his shoulder.

"I... ah~ I can walk b'myself~" he moaned, one hand flying to his head as his vision started to spin.

"Sure you can," Alfred agreed soothingly, his free hand patting his back.

"You are so mean..." Arthur breathed, glaring at the sidewalk. "No!" he gasped sharply, looking up and trying to turn around. Alfred yelped, struggling to keep him up, but in the end Arthur ended up in front of him. Alfred's arms were holding him around his waist, part of the reason he was still up, and Arthur was laughing, legs wrapped around his waist. "I told you I would never go!"

"But you did," Alfred pointed out, carefully releasing Arthur, who just stuck to him anyway, wrapping his arms around the blond's neck to stay up. "Get off of me! You're heavy!"

"You hate me!" Arthur suddenly gasped, feeling his mood plummet. "Would it be better if I were a girl?" he asked, green eyes filling with tears.

"Arthur-"

"Is that why you wan'ed a trial?" Arthur kept going. "So you would... would be able to fin' a decent reason to turn me down?"

"Calm down!" Alfred tried again, still trying to pry him off. "Arthur, you're drunk, calm down!" he said, finally getting him off, then dragging him the rest of the way to the house he was currently residing in. "Man, if that's what you've really been thinking all this time I need to clarify somethings..." he murmured, though Arthur ignored it, glaring at the door as Alfred unlocked it.

*.*.* (Francis' POV)

"What is wrong with him?" Francis asked, jerking his thumb towards the lump on the floor.

"He got drunk," Alfred replied, his mouth full with the horrid hamburger.

_Thank god Matthew doesn't take after him_, he thought, glaring at the louder country before looking over at Matthew, who sat staring at the door. _Such innocence... how I love to tease him~_

"I wouldn't have gotten drunk if you hadn't forced me to go out with you!" Arthur suddenly shouted, scrambling to stand up.

"This is why you drink wine!" Francis cried, pulling out his tissue and blowing his nose. "Have I taught you nothing, Arthur?"

Arthur ignored him, returning to arguing with Alfred. Smirking, Francis slid his chair closer to Matthew, unrecognized by China and Russia as they were caught up with the fight in front of them.

"Do you think there is something going on between them?" he asked the naive country. Matthew jumped and blushed slightly, only amusing Francis, then stuttered as he tried to answer.

"N-no! Why would you say something like that?" he whispered

"Look at them, mon chéri," Francis whispered back, smirking as Matthew's blush deepened. "They act much like us, but with more aggression," he added.

"Francis, you're saying nonsense," Matthew hissed, lightly pushing at his shoulders when he leaned closer and rested his chin on his hand.

"So cold~" Francis snickered, pulling away and staring at the brunette with glittering eyes. "I will get you for it later~"

* * *

A/N= Lame ending, I know, I know. I shall make it up with the next chapter.

As I've said, leave me your love (Reviews/favorites/follows, the like), tell me what you like, what you would like to see, what you think could be changed with their personalities ^^ I love it when questions are asked, so don't be afraid to ask questions, I just can't guarantee an answer. A straight answer that is.

Snow Whites Poison Kiss


	2. Chapter 2

A/N- Just a quick note, the rating on this has been changed to **M **because I honestly just can't do it. Very sorry to those who don't feel comfortable reading M, but I can assure you nothing is going to be to heavy because of the change (and the fact that this is more of a fluffy story). It will be a very light lemon on the last chapter ^^

* * *

_Chapter 2_

"A-Alfred, stop!" Arthur hissed, trying to push the other man away. "What if someone sees?"

"Relax! No one comes by here!" Alfred laughed, lips brushing against the sensitive skin on his neck.

"Francis called us for a meeting, Alfred! He could be _anywhere_! What would we do if he saw?" Arthur argued, realizing too late that it was the wrong thing to say. He felt Alfred frown against his neck, and heard his fingernails scrape against the wall of the building he had pinned him against as his fingers curled.

"So you care about that perverts opinion of you?" the blond asked, nipping harshly at Arthur's earlobe. Despite the fact that the nip was nowhere near 'playful', it still sent a small shiver through him.

Arthur had quickly learned that Alfred was the 'jealous' type (as well as a tad bit possessive). Especially if 'Francis', 'France', or 'French' came out of his mouth. It was completely ridiculous, but he couldn't help but find the younger country's behavior adorable.

"Like I would ever leave you for Francis," he scoffed, once again pushing at Alfred's shoulders.

"I'll leave you alone if you kiss me," Alfred teased. The abrupt demand made a blush rise to Arthur's cheeks, and he met the other man's eyes nervously. "Yes, I'm serious!" he laughed, answering the unasked question. With a small glare, Arthur saw no other way to get out of his situation, he quickly leaned forward and placed a clumsy, chaste kiss on Alfred's lips.

"Shut up," Arthur murmured, looking away as his cheeks grew hotter. Alfred just laughed and pushed away, grabbing his hand as he ran back onto the streets.

He honestly didn't know how he would 'come out' to the other countries. Arthur could hardly even think about announcing his relationship with Alfred, and it pained him to think that. Alfred was plainly yearning to announce it, his reason being how he wanted the whole world to know who "Arthur belonged to". But Arthur wasn't ready, thus having to hold Alfred back.

And he knew it pained the younger country.

"I don't even understand why we have to come. He said it was important, but his 'important' is much different from a normal 'important'," the younger grumbled.

"Well, everyone is going. Even Gilbert!" Arthur exclaimed, hoping to make Alfred feel even a little better.

"Like... _everyone_?" Alfred asked, his attention suddenly shifting.

"Well... no. From what I've heard it's just going to be Gilbert and Spain... maybe Romano and Feliciano, but I'm not sure," he replied. He bit back a sigh of disappointment when they reached the Frenchman's extravagant home and Alfred let go of his hand.

"I'd much rather be spending my day off with you, though," Alfred chuckled before practically kicking the door down, and announcing their arrival.

Arthur flinched after gaining control of the blush that had risen.

"Matthew! Francis!" Alfred shouted, his voice echoing throughout the house. They were standing in the entrance hall, but the two other countries were nowhere to be seen. Checking on the meeting room proved to be futile as well. "Who invites someone over but doesn't greet them?" he asked as they wandered around the house.

Arthur remained silent, deciding to just supervise his lover and make sure the fine art that littered the house remained in once piece and untouched.

Lost in his thoughts, Arthur found himself in a separate part of the large house, having been 'left behind' by Alfred. Though, 'left behind' was hardly the words to describe it. The younger country was probably lost himself, and hadn't noticed Arthur's mindless sense of direction.

"Just great..." he mumbled, peering into the rooms who's doors were open.

_Why must he have such a large home? He lives alone! _Arthur wondered, eyes skimming over various paintings and statues.

Just as he was about to shout for Francis or Alfred, he heard the soft murmur of voices. Curiosity immediately got the best of him, and he quietly moved towards the source. It didn't take long before he was in front of a room with the door slightly ajar.

"Francis, someone is here!" someone hissed. The voice quiet and soft. Even familiar.

_Matthew? _

"This is why you must be very quiet, _mon ami_~"

_Francis? Francis _and _Matthew? _

It took everything he had not to burst into the room.

"S-stop! I heard the door open!" Matthew hissed, though reluctance wasn't one of the emotions present in his voice.

_What the Hell?_

"The front door is on the other end of the house, Matthew," Francis chuckled. Arthur peered through the crack in the door, acting on pure instinct, and gasped softly.

Francis had Matthew pinned beneath him, the smaller of them showing do restraint or signs of displeasure though, and was showering him with small kisses. Matthew's shirt had ridden up to his midsection, revealing small, already fading, love bites.

Arthur never would have guessed...

"B-but if it's the others, you have to greet them..." Matthew protested weakly. The Frenchman sighed heavily and started to push himself up, though very reluctantly.

"Only because you insist, _mon __chère_."

Arthur quickly slipped away, aiming to run until he ran into Alfred. Everything was happening quickly that day. It was almost too _easy_.

_Luck must be with me today_, he thought, yelping when he ran into a solid back. _Or not... _

"Why must you hurry?" a familiar, heavily accented voice, asked him.

"Ivan!" Arthur gasped, looking up into the purple eyes. He shuddered slightly at the detached look he received.

_Lithuania said he was this creepy even as a child... _How_? _

"That is me."

"Ivan, have you seen Alfred?" he asked, doing his best to ignore the chilling stare.

"He was sleeping in meeting room last time I saw him," Ivan replied, confusing replacing his bemused expression.

Arthur nodded and quickly moved on, a weight lifting from his shoulders as he moved farther away from the other man.

Sure enough, he found Alfred sleeping on the couch in the large room, and did the only thing he knew would wake him up.

He tackled him.

"Arthur? 'The Hell man?" he cried as Arthur promptly landed on him, easily waking up. "I thought you-"

"We aren't the only ones...!" Arthur gasped, looking into the confused blue eyes. "Francis and Matthew! They're together!" he hissed, slapping the younger country to see if that would help get the information to settle. Realization finally filled the bright blue pools.

"We aren't?"

"No!"

"Does that mean we can tell? You said-"

"Alfred... I don't think I'm ready for that yet..." Arthur interrupted, averting his eyes from the boys crestfallen expression.

He was worried that Alfred would start to grow tired with him because of this hesitation, but it's not like Arthur could help it.

He couldn't help feeling the tiniest bit _embarrassed_.


End file.
